Update:The Ever Victorious Army seeks sul'dam and their damane.
Greetings to all sul'dam and their damane, Now that communications with the homeland have been re-established, the Ever Victorious Army is seeking sul'dam and damane to go to the Oathbreakers' lands and aid the Corenne in reclaiming Artur Hawkwing's lands, all the way from the Aryth Ocean to beyond the Spine of the World. Those sul'dam seeking a damane of their own will find ample opportunities to test girls and collar them if they prove to be marath'damane. You will also receive training from the most prominent der'sul'dam to further one's knowledge in breaking and training even the most headstrong damane. Together with the sul'dam and their damane, the Ever Victorious Army will reclaim what is ours. For now, send all inquiries to the Imperial Army, who so graciously have let us use the White Leopards' Palace and grounds. If you are a sul'dam who wishes to apply, send a letter of application listing your heritage, experience and training.* For the Empress, may she live forever! Lisain Jarath Der'sul'dam ~@~ OOC: *Any damane should let her sul'dam speak for them. Where was the damane acquired, what does the sul'dam know of her past and so on? E.g. if you are a former Aes Sedai and are bound by the Oaths, the sul'dam could comment on that. There are a few things you should be aware of before you apply: *If the character you apply on is Tower trained, that means she will be marath'damane. At best, she can be "collared" and become damane, but never a sul'dam. A character that once was an initiate of the Tower can't retroactively be born on Seanchan. *If your character has not been Tower trained, she can opt for either sul'dam or damane. *This clan will have a compulsory roleplay element and some ranking quests. Seanchan was intended as a roleplay side and roleplay is a balancing factor for those clans with clanned weaves. *Sul'dam and damane will not be able to group with known marath'damane, e.g. Tower, and other female channelers, affiliated or not. Not even for DS/ north pk. *You will start out with "wilder" weaves. You will gain clanned weaves at rank 5, after a ranking quest and fulfilled roleplay requirement. The weaves Incinerate, Sleep and Travel are blocked entirely. Travel because a sul'dam/damane pair can't Travel, due to there being two of them. The others because Seanchan is a team effort and those weaves encourage solo activities. *As you will be part of the Ever Victorious Army, you will be part of a command structure and expected to adhere to it (within reason). Some roleplay tips: -imaginary sul'dam/damane being roleplayed would go a long way to bridge the gap between just having fcs weaving and a coded sul'dam/ damane feature! -a damane who wishes to apply should probably write their letter as coming from their imaginary sul'dam. -a damane roleplaying her imaginary sul'dam could look like this: em watches quietly as Bobby the sul'dam says 'I could use an etched shield.'. Or say 'I can sense my sul'dam disagrees.' Obviously this would not be expected in the middle of pk and not even necessarily all the time. Think of it like throwing in the occasional ", Aes Sedai." -Sul'dam can for example scold their imaginary damane for failing a weave. Or say "Puki doesn't know that weave" instead of "I don't have that weave." Small things, but they will be instrumental in giving it the proper Seanchan cultural atmosphere.